Cas
by 3Mae3
Summary: When a new girl is added to the young justice team how will they react? What about her powers and her past, will she destroy the team or make it stronger? Rated for mild language and some themes. Won't be M till Later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Main POV

She knew that she had to end this battle quickly, her powers wouldn't hold out for much longer she hadn't had the time to regenerate in the past few days.

"Haha! It looks like your starting to slow down kitten." Master Chance yelled out at her as he threw exploding dice at her. She barely had time to dodge them and was knocked off her feet and sent slamming into a crate. Just then a yellow and red blur zoomed passed her and slammed into the villain, it wasn't long until he was joined by a flying green girl, a large muscular boy with black hair, a tall blonde girl firing a bow and arrow, a tall dark skinned man with blonde hair and piercing pale green and gray eyes, then out of no where Robin the Boy Wonder himself! She knew that they could handle the situation and quickly disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Young Justice POV

Back at Mount Justice

"Who was that?" Kid Flash asked, Robin spoke up then "I think I know who she is, let me see." Robin began to activate the large overhead computer screen and pulled up a file on the heroine 4-D otherwise known as Lea Corben. Along with 4-D's picture came up the file of her young apprentice Zlatá Magie. On the picture all you could see was a short figure covered in a black clock that hide her entire body all you could see were glowing yellow eyes. "Those are defiantly the same eyes I saw back at the shipping docks." Robin said

"Wait you know her?" Wally asked in surprise. "Yeah, I meet her when Batman was talking to 4-D a couple days ago in Gotham, I wonder what she is still doing here."

Just then Batman's arrival was announced, he walked up and looked at the screen "Well it seems you already found out who your new team member is going to be." Megan was elated, they were going to have another girl on the team, and Wally was happy for the exact same reason "So when does she get here?" he shouted.

Just then 4-D and Zlatá Magie were announced as they arrived through the portal. The team quickly turned their attention to them; 4-D was a tall African American woman with bright brown eyes, wearing a white and green body suit. Next to her was the girl hidden in the black cloak with glowing yellow eyes. "This will be your new team member Zlatá Magie, learn each others ablilites". Batman stated before his comunicater beeped and he turned to leave 4-D following close behind him.

Megan quickly flew up to her in excitment and introduced herself ''Hi I'm Miss Martin, but you can just call me Megan, thats my earth name, an well I'm on earth now!" Superboy had walked up behing Megan"and this is Superboy" megan finished pointing to the clone, superboy just nodded his head. The team gave the rest of thier greetings Kaldur introducing himself last. ''Welcome to the team, I am Aqualad but my real name is Kaldur'ahm, but you can just call me Kaldur."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so it will take some time for me to get used to things and I will tell eveyone now that writing is my worst subject in school but thank you for bearing with me. **

**I do not own Young Justice (as much as I wish I could) only my made up heroine and villan. **

**So with that let's begin!**

Chapter 2

Cassidy POV

I just stood thier staring at my new team, 4-D had told me that social interaction with others my age would do me good and Batman himself was the one who had suggested that I join this team, I had agreed to join on my own free will but now I was beginning to second guess myself. I didnt fit in with theese peaple, they wouln't accept what I was, they wouldn't except my past, even though 4-D had assured me otherwise. I stood there staring at them, I still had yet to say a word since the moment I had arrived here, I must look like an idiot by now. So I did what I knew I should I introduced my self back to them ''Hello, I am Cassidy King otherwise known as Zlatá Magie, but you can call me Cas."

''What does your alias mean?" Kid Flash Questioned ''It's a Czech name, it means Golden Magic." "so your a magic user?" Kid Flash qustioned. "Yes I am" I replied. "So what smoke and mirrors." Kid Flash made fun of her powers. "Maybe you should't make fun of someone when you dont know what they are capable of yet" Kaldur advised. "What are your powers exactly?"he asked me. "Well, I think I could show you better."

We had walked over to the training room where the floor lit up. "Ok, let me see your magic" Kid Flash said sarcasticly. This was good for me since I knew Kid Flash's powers and had seen him enough on TV to know that he would always play offensive and was weaker in his defensive moves. The speakers began to count down 5..4..3..2..1 start.

Like I had predicted KF launched straight at me, after dodging several kicks and punches, he grew frustrated that he couldnt hit me and started to come at me harder, and I was starting to slow down, time to use my magic. I surprised them all when I lifted my arm out from under the cloak.

Normal POV

The team was shocked to she what she might look like under the cloak, but what they saw none of them had expected. There was a pale and slender arm covered in a gold contraption that turned into a claw when it reached her nails.

"Elektřina!" Cassidy shouted as elctricity shot from her hand like lightning and hit KF dead on. The floor popped up with Kid Flash status: Fail, the battle was over. "Are you ok, I tried not to hit you too hard?" Cassidy asked worried that he might hate her now. "No sweat, I can take a hit." KF said. Robin walked up then "what else can you do, and what was that thing on your arm?" Wally further asked "and what do you look like without the cloak?"

**Ok yes I know my chapters are short, but I'm hoping that means I can uplaod faster. So does anyone have any ideas for the story? And reviews are like good books, they make me happy in every way, so be honest or be harsh I don't mind. **_**5 reviews = chapter 3. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so I finally got around to writing the chapter. And I would like to give a big thank you to ****indigoprincess37**** for her supportive review. **

**This will be one of the longest chapters because I reveal Cas' past, sorry if it's a little boring I just wanted to get her past out in one chapter. **

**I know that the story is rated M, but that part won't be coming for a few chapters, so sorry if people got their hopes up. But I promise it will happen, but I won't tell you with who and Speed- I mean Red Arrow will be joining the story soon!**

**Sadly I do not own Young Justice and probably never will (unless I win the lotto then I will buy it and I promise I will make KF and Robin kiss on the show).**

**So here it goes! **

Cassidy POV

I was a nervous wreck on the inside, I just joined the team and they already wanted to know everything about me, I guess I had been naïve to think that they wouldn't ask me these types of questions. "Um, with different commands I summon and control certain elements, my main power is wind; I just started to learn how to control lightning and electricity." I said nervously.

"Oh, so you used a new and unstable power on your new teammate, thanks for that." Wally joked. "To bad she didn't fry you to a crisp." Artemis retorted. Then before I knew it Artemis and Wally were off in their own fight, I was amazed at how they could yell at each other over nothing, but then it hit me they must like each other. "You two are so cute, how long have you been dating?" I asked. Though I think I should have kept my mouth shut because they both turned to yell at me simultaneously "We are not dating!" Then they went back to arguing with each other. Robin spoke to me then "Don't worry it's not your fault, they fight like this at least ten times a day, I would be worried if they didn't try to rip out each other's throats.

"Hey you never said what was up with your arm, and why do you speak Czech?" Wally said putting the focus back on me. Ok well I guess that the team deserved to know the truth about me, that way they could decide if they wanted to keep me on the team, and my brother had always preached to me that the truth is important. "Ok but the story is a little long." I warned them. "Why don't we go to the living room where we can sit and talk comfortably?" Kaldur suggested smiling down at me.

General POV

"Ok, I will tell you everything, but let me tell you the whole story before you ask any questions, ok?" Cassidy said mainly looking at Wally. Once the team had nodded Cas began her story. "Well it all started 3 years ago when I was 13 earth years old, I was living on my home planet Hazen. I was standing out on a balcony when I saw a glittering gold meteor come crashing down in a field not far from me, so I left to go see what it was. When I arrived in the field I saw that it was not a meteor, but rather a jade box that had a gold light shining through its cracks, foolishly I opened the box and was hit with the golden light. When I woke up it was morning and I felt dizzy, I went to grab my head but found the intricate gold contraption attached to my arm. Then I noticed my skin, The people of Hazen all have light to medium purple skin and yellow, silver or white hair, but my skin had turned a peachy pale color, my white and silver hair had turned a hideous brown color, and my eyes, they had been pink but now they're yellow. I ran to my oldest brother in panic, he was shocked when he saw me and I explained everything that happened. He advised that I should seek help from Queen Sytex, she the most powerful mystic healer on the planet. However when she saw me she said that I was a cursed monster and banished me from the planet. I didn't have time to tell anyone goodbye or pack my things, that's how I ended up on earth. The airship she sent me out in sent me to the countryside in the Czech Republic. For a month I lived in the fields hiding from the people, I looked more like an earthling now, but I didn't know the language. So I practiced the powers I had started to develop from my 'claw', I could control wind effortlessly and that gave me the power speed and levitation. I used those powers once to save a little girl from falling from a building and was flocked by people, one was an old woman named Grenich. Over the next year she taught me the language and told me her son had had the same power as me, and that he got it from a meteor 30 years ago before he disappeared one day. Luckily her son had left behind books he had written about his power. I was able to study them and that's when I learned to control fire. Not soon after Grenich died but not before telling me that I was a hero of golden magic, that's I got my superhero name Zlatá Magie or Golden Magic in English. I had been upset by her death, she had turned into my grandmother and I loved her very much. That's why I lost control I started a massive lightning storm, I had never used lightning before and couldn't control it, I couldn't stop it. That's how the Justice league found me, 4-D had been the first one to approach me, she hugged me and said comforting words until I calmed down and the lightning stopped. 4-D had said that she would take care of me and train me. That's how I ended up in the US, for two years she taught me the language, the culture, and tried to train me the best she could, and now I'm here." Cas finished her story looking at the rest of the team, everyone had a shocked look on their faces and it was obvious they all had questions for her, except Conner who just stared at her blankly.

"You still never said why you wear a cloak." Wally pointed out before anyone else had a chance to talk. "I wear it because I was banished for being different, I had a strange new power, and everyone on my planet was repulsed by my appearance, I had been beautiful on Hazen, but now…" Cassidy trailed off. "I am sure that your beauty has not left you" Kaldur said gently. Cas looked up at him, yellow eyes glowing happily, while she still hid in her cloak.

**Yay! I finished chapter 3, I hope everyone liked it and even if you didn't please review. I love criticism and ideas for the story. Remember REVIEWS = NEW CHAPTERS. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok after sending my story to two of my friends they both felt like I left her past (in chapter 3) a little unfinished. I did have my character Cas leaves out a few key details from her past in order to have surprises in the future.**

**After receiving a review from ****Mimi**** (thank you!) I do agree that I should describe Cas' journey a little more and I love her idea of writing a second story (maybe a one-shot). **

_**PLEASE READ**_

**I will however answer a few questions in this story about her family, Grenich, and why the queen was so quick on her idea to banish her in the first place. **

**As always I don't own young justice. **

**Thanks so much for reading my story!**

Chapter 4

General POV

"Ok new girl its training time, show me what you got." Black canary challenged as she took of her jacket and walked onto the holographic floor.

"This is going to be good, I can tell." Robin said elbowing KF in the side, KF smirked and nodded watching as Cas stepped onto the floor.

"I won't go easy on you, so give me everything you've got." Canary instructed as she charged at Cas deciding to use hand on hand combat. Back canary jumped up aiming to kick her in the head when Cas reached out with her claw and grabbed Canary's foot and shouting "elektrina" as electricity shot through her leg and sent her flying back several feet.

"Ok kid, is that the best you got?" Canary taunted "Just a little zap won't keep me down." No one could see it but Cas was smiling under her cloak, she was glad Canary didn't know of her powers and would have the element of surprise on her side. Cas stood there waiting for Canary to strike again, and she did. This time she charged at her with her fist pulled back

"Vítr" Cas commanded and a gust of wind flew out of her claw and sent canary into the training room wall and the status on the floor came up saying Cas Status: Pass. Cas instantly rushed over as Canary stood up apologizing for smashing her into the wall.

"It's ok Cas" Canary said smiling she was proud at the strength and level headedness the new hero possessed "Besides I take hits a lot worse than that on a regular basis."

"That was amazing!" Megan shouted flying over to Cas giving her a hug. "Super impressive Caselicious" KF said putting his arm around her.

"Knock it off freckles" Artemis snapped and punched him in the arm. "And how come when I was the new girl you hated me yet she comes along and your mister nice guy huh?"

"You replaced Speedy, and no one likes your attitude" KF snapped back at her.

"I did not, besides I simply-" she was cut off at Meghan interrupted "who wants cookies?"

Wally and Artemis both steamed off, Wally went straight to the kitchen while Arty went to her room. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said they argued at least ten times a day." Cas said to Robin. Robin laughed following KF, Superboy and Meghan to the kitchen. Cas was exhausted she started walking down the opposite hallway to her room when Kaldur called to her "Your not coming?"

"My magic uses a lot of my energy; I think I'll just rest for a bit." Cas said nervously, while the part about her magic using her energy was true she was also using it as an excuse to get away from the team for a bit. KF and Artemis usually messed up her good mood with their open arguing and she didn't feel up to answering endless questions about herself and receiving looks and stares if she said the wrong thing.

"I hope you feel better soon, I guess I'll see you at dinner." Kaldur said as she walked off to her room. Once Cas made it to her room she laid on her bed that was tucked away in the darkest corner of the room. Cas' room had the standard white walls and white carpeting, she had a comfy twin size bed with a white sheet and comforter set, and a dark cherry wood dresser, desk and vanity. Bruce had given her a credit card and told her to decorate it however she felt fit, but had only used it once so far to buy black velvet curtains to cover the window in room.

She only had a few possessions to place around the room since she was unable to pack her things on Hazen, and Grenich was poor so they couldn't afford much, but somehow Grenich had still managed to buy her a silver locket that held her picture inside. 4-D had offered to take her shopping on multiple occasions but she didn't feel right asking for something when 4-D had already given her so much. Cas stared at the locket and the picture of Grenich until she fell asleep.

Back with the team…

"Ok this is bugging me, I have to know what she looks like!" KF shouted in frustration. "I Have to admit that I am rather curious too, but it is her own choice whether or not she reveals her identity." Kaldur replied "I feel like I can't trust her" Artemis said catching their conversation as she entered the kitchen. "You trust me and I haven't told you my real name, or shown any of you my eyes, it's the same thing." Robin stated defending Cas. "You're the Boy Wonder, you work with Batman, we all trust you. I'm just saying that we barley know what she looks like all we know is what she told us and she could easily be lying, she's from a different planet and I doubt that 'Cassidy King' is her real name." Artemis said trying to explain her reasons for not trusting Cas. "Whatever, KF wanna watch that new movie I got?" Robin said tired of the conversation "Come on Supes, Kaldur" Wally said walking the short distance from the kitchen to the living room. Meghan began making dinner, and Artemis went back to her room.

"Hey Meghan baby I'm gunna invite Speedy to dinner so he can meet Cas, do you mind making extra?" KF said on the couch as the trailers started before the movie began playing. "Sure thing!" Meghan chirped happily.

**Wow I think that's my lonest chapter so far! I'm trying my best not to make the characters to out of character. Tell me what you think! REVIEWS = CHAPTERS & CUPCAKES = HUGS **


	5. Chapter update

This isn't a new chapter.

I just wanted to fill everyone in that three weeks ago I dropped my laptop down the staircase in my house. Luckily I was able to mail it in to get it fixed and I finally got it shipped back yesterday. I will have a new chapter posted this week **I Promise. **More good news is that I had a two year protection plan on my computer and I only had to pay for shipping YAY! Thanks for reading ~3mae3


End file.
